fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenobia Albiore
Zenobia Albiore (ゼノビアアルビオレ Zenobia Arubiore) is a character from Kingdom of the Storm. She was the First Princess, daughter of King Zether and Queen Hailin. She was killed during the mass invasion in the capital, ten years before the series start Appearance Zenobia has the appearance of a young girl. She is blond and medium avarage, and has deep blue eyes. She has white skin, and ever uses dresses She is generally using a white dress, along with a collar of pearls, and a long socks, along with white shoes Personality Zenobia was a calm child, and keeped this side when became a teenager. She was patient and good, being of a good behavior, and showing several traits of leadership, having the great part of the bets to became the Queen of Albiore someday She was also kindle and charidous, helping the others ever she can and was willingly to protect the others at the cost of her own life, which caused her death History Zenobia was one of the two biological children of the King and the Queen, being the other Enlil. Since her childhood, she showed traits of being a good leader, always helping the other. Due to this, she received many bets into becoming the Queen of Albiore someday During her teenage, she started to help homeless children in a foundation to it, and, during her last year alive, the rebellion started in the South, and, when her father negated the separation of the South from the rest of the Kingdom and started a civil war, occured a mass invasion in the Capital, which destroyed great part of it When this occured, Zenobia was in the foundation, and the rebels invaded it, intending to torture, abuse and kill the ones inside it Zenobia, then, showed her magic at the max, using her Water Magic to fight against them, defeating, at least, three hundreds of rebels, and saving the foundation and great part of the eastern-most side of the Capital However, she fighted one of the rebel leaders. During this fight, she was without almost any power, and used several strategies to win above him, while the ones she was trying to protect were escaping at her order, and, due to this, while trying to protect the children, she died, sacrificing her own life to keep them alive. She was buried in the side of her mother and two brothers graves Every year, her father comes and left flowers on the three graves Synopsis Mountain Siege arc She was, alongside with her mother and brothers, inside his father's nightmare. In it, she is shown in her death fight, and, then, suddenly attacks her father with water, before stating that she had an horrible death, and he saws her corpse Magic and Abilities Water Magic Zenobia was very skilled in the use of this magic, using it to manipulate the water everywhere, being able even to produce water through the oxygen and hydrogen present in the air in order to fight. Althrough she was better with defense, she also had relatively good offensive skills * Generation - She uses the molecules of oxygen and hydrogen around her to generate water in order to fight using this water * Colossal Wave - She releases a giant wave of water against her opponent * Shield of the Deep - An extremely powerful technique of defense, used by her to generate water through all the environment before using this water to create a giant wall of water to defend of any future attack, and is extremely hard to destroy it Fighting Skills * Enhanced Magic Power - She has show a great magical power, fighting several hours withouth stopping, and killing three hundreds of rebels only using her magic * Immense Durability - Zenobia has proven to be immensily durable, being able to defeat and kill three hundreds of rebels after several hours, killed only by being extremely exhausted and dividing her attention Trivia